Un dragon dans la famille
by Nelja
Summary: [Le cortège des 100 démons] Ritsu quand il était enfant et Aoarashi ont une discussion animée sur la place d'Aoarashi dans la famille. Léger shonen ai AoarashiRitsu.


_Tout appartient à Ichiko Ima. Léger Aoarashi/Ritsu - oui, ce couple n'a pas vraiment de base dans le canon, mais après avoir lu la première histoire je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Pas de spoilers si vous avez lu les 30 premières pages du tome 1, donc... (Ma soeur me dit que si j'ai été ainsi inspirée c'est parce que la première histoire fait penser au voyage de Chihiro, avec un dragon et une "petite fille", et pas seulement parce que je suis une fan de yaoi incorrigible. Ma soeur est miséricordieuse)_

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Ritsu ne comprenait pas, quand il était petit. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait comprises qu'au fur et à mesure.

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait bien, c'est qu'Aoarashi n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que son grand-père lui avait dit ! C'était une évidence, que ce n'était qu'un démon goinfre, paresseux, et un peu effrayant - et qui lui avait sauvé la vie une multitude de fois, ajoutait-il les rares fois où il préférait reconnaître ce genre de détails plutôt que de se mordre la langue.

Pourtant, apparemment, sa mère ne pouvait pas se rendre compte d'une chose si simple, ni les autres personnes de sa famille, et cela avait été la volonté de grand-père qu'il ne leur dise rien. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle préférait croire son mari auprès d'elle, même s'il n'avait pas leurs souvenirs communs.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait qu'au fur et à mesure, et il devait avoir déjà sept ou huit ans quand il se précipita devant Aoarashi, bouillant de colère, et lui demanda : "As-tu déjà..." il s'étrangla. "As-tu déjà _embrassé_ ma mère ?"

Aoarashi ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Ritsu avec son air de "Qu'ai-je fait pour être ainsi brimé à part me comporter selon ma nature démoniaque ?", à moins que ce ne soit la version "Pourquoi m'a-t-on demandé de m'occuper d'un gamin pareil ?". Dans tous les cas, c'était une expression que Ritsu détestait.

"Réponds-moi !"

"Kagyu ne m'a rien demandé de la sorte." énonça le démon lentement.

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !"

"Non." trancha Aoarashi d'un ton sans réplique. "Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama Ritsu. "Tu n'es pas mon père !" Après tout, pour sa mère, son père avait eu une grave maladie et était amnésique, alors peut-être était-ce normal... dans tous les cas, cela le rassurait.

"Eh bien alors, tout le monde est content !" dit Aoarashi en haussant les épaules. "Bien sûr, maintenant que je comprends les formes humaines, je pourrai peut-être m'intéresser aux filles... mais ta mère n'est pas mon genre."

Ritsu se sentit énervé à nouveau. Oui, Aoarashi n'avait pas le droit de toucher à sa mère, mais il habitait quand même le corps de son père, et s'il se mettait à... à aller avec d'autres femmes sous cette apparence, sa mère serait triste aussi ! Sans compter que c'était vexant pour elle. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, Ritsu pensait que sa mère était forcément la plus belle femme du monde.

"Je me demande quels goûts bizarres tu dois avoir." grogna-t-il.

Aoarashi abandonna le corps du père de Ritsu, le laissant tomber à terre comme un vêtement vide. Sa forme démoniaque rappelait à chaque fois à Ritsu qu'il n'était pas juste un goinfre ignorant des affaires humaines, que c'était un esprit dragon, puissant, superbe et dangereux, que même un homme comme son grand-père n'aurait jamais dû prendre le risque d'invoquer. Cela lui rappelait que plutôt que de le réprimander sans cesse, il devrait peut-être avoir peur.

C'est sous cette forme qu'il fut soudain agenouillé juste devant l'enfant, les yeux plissés de malice, ses longs cheveux argentés semblant flotter. "J'aime les mignonnes petites filles." murmura-t-il. "Avec un kimono rouge."

Ritsu mit un certain temps à réaliser ce que le dragon voulait dire, lui laissant le temps d'effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres, le faisant _comprendre_ brusquement.

"Va-t-en !" cria-t-il, plus furieux que jamais. "Ne m'approche pas !"

"Je ne suis pas forcé d'obéi... Bon, d'accord." accepta le démon, l'air surpris de voir la colère de Ritsu, si calme pour son âge d'habitude.

"Imbécile ! Pervers ! Menteur !" Ritsu, complètement dérouté, l'abreuvait d'insultes contradictoires. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le mettait hors de lui.

"Mais de toute façon, tu n'es plus une petite fille, et en y réfléchissant tu n'es plus mignon du tout, et... eh, tu ne crois pas que c'est _moi_ qui devrais être vexé ?" Si c'était des tentatives de conciliation, elles étaient absolument hors de propos.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais avec mon grand-père, mais moi je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois là !"

"Mais enfin, il n'y a rien eu de tel avec Kagyu ! J'étais un dragon à l'époque, je me disais juste qu'il devait être bon à manger ! Pas que tu sembles mauvais, mais..."

Ritsu continua à s'énerver pendant quelques minutes, et Aoarashi à prouver son absolue nullité en matière de diplomatie, jusqu'à ce que le démon rentre dans le corps de son père vautré par terre, comme dans un refuge.

Cela marcha mieux que cela aurait dû. Peut-être parce que comme ça, il n'impressionnait plus vraiment. Même quand Aoarashi murmura "Tu n'es pas drôle.", Ritsu ne releva pas, et se contenta de s'en aller d'un air digne, sans se poser _vraiment_ la question de savoir si cela avait été une plaisanterie ou pas. De toute façon, tant que le dragon le laissait tranquille, il s'en moquait, se persuada-t-il.

Il avait suffisamment de choses étranges à essayer de comprendre dans sa famille et dans sa maison peuplée d'esprits de morts, de corps sans âme et d'esprits vivants.

Et il était hors de question de compliquer encore la situation.


End file.
